The Moon Maiden's Song
by RefusedAngel
Summary: She raises her face towards the moon and bathes in it's light. I sit there with her under it's gaze, looking at the way its glows along her skin illuminating every part of her. "You know Itachi-san they say the moon ignites dark passions like a cold flame." He thinks it might be true he feels it, something churning inside him, a cold burn that sears his insides & spreads...
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Itachi is alive and Neji is alive also because Neji is freaking awesome and needed a bigger story line. I will give the backstory on how Itachi is alive again in the next couple of chapters. This story will cover many of the different romantic relationships between the ninjas and emotional connections between them. This is not a OC POV story. I will try my best to write from many different points of views. If anyone has suggestions about different voices to give to some of the characters, please let me know. The main character is the goddaughter of Tsunade I will explain that too. This is an OC x Itachi love story. They will have guns in this story since their were some in one of the Naruto spin off movies and my character is a part of a syndicate. Also they will have some technology in this story not advanced technology think pagers, beepers, walky-talkies things like that because the boruto movie had a computer from the 80s so I'm pretty sure they have basic tech. Now on to the story.**

"What?". Miyako asked with venom laced in her voice.

"You are no longer a part of the family business anymore princess..."

"Don't call me that I'm not your princess...How could you do this to me?"

Her face fell portraying a certain emotion, betrayal, that was all she could think of. Her father betrayed her. NO! No worse he used her, he used her and now he was just going to throw her off on someone else, like he always did.

She looked between her father and Tsunade-sama. "You knew about this?" She asked the disbelief written on her face.

"It wasn't my intention to keep you here but your father has told me you are in danger if you stay in Kumogakure. You have to understand this was in your best interest."

"NO! This was in his best interest. He thinks I can't run the family because I'm a woman. He thinks I'm going to let everything go to shit." She pointed at her father with an accusing finger.

As she spoke her voice got louder "But I'm the best he has. I get new contracts. I secure new products. I get more investors. I do that not anyone else, ME!" She stomped her foot against the brown wood floor's of the Hokage's office, for emphasis.

"I…" "I know that princess." She paused in her rant, at a loss for words, "Than why?" confusion evident in her voice.

"Are you happy?" Her father's smooth baritone voice replied. Of course she was happy, she was powerful, respected, and feared in Kumo's underworld. She had the best clothes and jewelry money could buy. She had a very and I mean very hot boyfriend who was equally feared and respected… well if she still had one, did Daisuke know about this. And she recently reunited with her best friend the sand kunoichi herself, Subaku no Temari. What else could she possibly want? Of course she was happy...right?

"When you were little you wanted to be just like your godmother, Tsunade-same the legendary sannin. You wanted to help people that couldn't fight for themselves. You wanted people to be happy and do what they love regardless of a title." Her father sounded so fond of what she used to be. Of course, her hands would be a little dirty seeing that she was in a syndicate, so she killed a few hundred people, but who's counting. It was all in the name of her family, the family. That was always the most important thing her father taught her growing up.

"I failed you by letting you become what you are but I will not let you die!" He said it with a finality that she couldn't argue with. She knew once her father said something in that tone, he meant it.

"You will stay in Konoha for the time being and start your training here to become a shinobi. The Hokage-sama will appoint you your sensei. Also the Hokage-sama brought to my attention that since you've always gotten anything you've wanted, you don't really know the value of money. That will stop, from now on you will earn your money like regular shinobi do. But you will be given a small allowance to start off with." He braced his self for his daughter's outburst that was sure to follow.

"WHAT! You can't do that. How am I supposed to buy things? Like clothes and hair products, and...and shoes! You don't just roll out of bed this beautiful okay it takes work!"

A snort could be heard coming from the Uchiha's direction. She looked to her brother Koga standing to the far right for help. He didn't even bat an eyelash at her, the damned traitor. She wouldn't look for help from her godmother she was the one that agreed to this mess in the first place.

This was embarrassing to say the least in the Hokage's office with her newly reunited bestfriend, her traitor of a brother, her godmother, her father, who was putting this unwanted stress on her, and two other leaf shinobi, that she just met this past weekend, basically getting dumped by her father.

To make matters worse, one of those shinobi was Uchiha Sasuke, and god did she hate that little prick. She could sense the smugness rolling off of him in waves, the little bastard.

' _Okay time for drastic measures_.' She thought. She put on her best distraught sad face and burst out in tears.

"Daddy please I will do what you ask but don't make me give up everything else I love, that's just cruel," she sniffled giving her dad the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Please daddy? I promise I'll be good." she questioned again tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ha her father couldn't resist her crying and the puppy eyes, she would get anything she wanted, all she had to do was wait for hm to cave.

Tsunade cut in clearing her throat, "Toru-san may I remind you that your daughter is a master at manipulating her pupils, do not fall victim to her false tears." Tsunade interjected. Damnit Miyako thought in a huff, she's going to ruin her plan.

The syndicate leader, monster among men, had a visible strain about him as he looked back at the Hokage with a heartbroken look on his face, how could he deny his midnight flower like that, she was right it was cruel. If Tsunade had a camera, this could be blackmail for months, if not a whole year. Toru cleared his throat and with a nod from the Hokage, and a solemn look on his face he told his daughter the one word he never spoken to her before, "No."

Miyako's tears soon dried up, "NO!," she repeated back with fury. "How could you tell me no?!"

"No Miyako you will get an allowance and soon after start earning your own money." Her father said with finality. Shit her plan A was going to hell what was she going to do now. Plan B, you always have to have a plan B.

She pulled out her silver glock and pointed it at her father. Two Anbu appeared flanking her on either sides ready to take her down at any moment. Her father's body guards soon unsheathed their katana's stepping in front of their leader.

"Miyako," Temari said warningly. She turned the gun on herself and pointed it at her temple. "What the hell are you doing?", Temari asked warily. Things did not look good for her friend but Temari knew she wasn't crazy enough to shoot herself, at least she hoped she wasn't.

"If you won't help me than I'll help myself.", she said with a determined voice and a crazy glint in her eye.

BANG!

Glass littered the Hokage's floor from her north facing window.

' _Good thing I wore a jacket today'_ , Miyako thought as she broke through the remainder of the glass with her body.

She soon found herself sliding down the side of one of the lower roofs. She held on to the ledge and positioned herself to jumped through an open window on the lower floor. She swung her legs back and forth to get some momentum and jumped for it. She landed clumsily on the floor but got onto her feet and sprinted out of the door. She ran down the hall checking each door for the stairwell.

"AhHa", she exclaimed after the third door she checked, she quickly ran down the steps as fast as her designer pumps could take her. 'God these heels were cute but man they did not make for escape shoes', she thought bitterly. She had to change clothes and quick before they sent someone after her. Her dad really thought he was just going to take everything like that. Oh no, not without some resistance, he should have known her better than that.

 **HOKAGES OFFICE**

"Well Tsunade cough it up, I told you she was going to run, I know my daughter." Toru said with a smug look on his face as she handed him a bag of yen. She felt defeated. "We always have a spot for the legendary sucker at my casino." Tsunade huffed indignantly.

"Shinzune can you get Kiba Inuzunka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame in here," Tsunade barked.

"Yes Tsunade-sama right away." Shizune replied and soon she was off to get the best tracking team in Konoha.

"While were waiting for them to get here I'd like to talk about why I called you here Uchicha-san." Tsunade said shifting her attention to the two other occupants in the room.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Uchiha Itachi smooth voice answered.

"As you already know you and your brother are still on a probationary period in the village and It might help you to appeal as more open to the villagers than you are. That is why I called you to ask if you would be Miyako's Sensei…"

"No," Sasuke bit off.

"Let me remind you brat your presence was not asked for here," Tsunade all but growled.

"I apologize for my imouto's rudeness Hokage-sama but do you really think I should teach someone," Itachi spoke. He didn't want to deal with a bratty woman with a temper as bad as the Hokage herself. His condition would surely kill him from all the stress.

"Especially not a spoiled psycho like her." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. Toru gave him a pointed look. Sasuke just shrugged it off staring blankly back at him.

"I think you're the best person for the job the other academy teachers have too much on their plate, Kakashi-san keeps giving those stupid excuses and poofing away. Also since she's closer to your age I think it would be good for you to talk to people your age, instead of staying in the compound like a hermit. Also it will reduce both you and the brat's probation period by six months." Tsunade said matter of factly.

"So you couldn't find anyone else for the job," Itachi said. Tsunade sweat dropped for being found out so easily.

"Well Uchiha what do you say will you accept the offer?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Itachi hoped he wouldn't come to regret this but if this reduced him and his little brother's probation period and got the council off their backs he was all for it, now they would only have one month left until Sasuke could start taking missions again.

"Great now on to sleeping arrangements, since she will be your student. I think it would be easier if she stayed in the compound with you."

"No some stranger isn't going to stay in the compound with us!" Sasuke all but yelled standing up.

Itachi gave him a pointed look "I'm the patriarch and I will not oppose it. She can stay in one of the spare rooms in the main house." Sasuke was getting ready to argue his point again when Itachi gave him a serious look. He hnned loudly sitting down defeated.

"Fine," He sighed, "just keep her out of my space."

Three other shinobi walked in soon after from Team Kurenai.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame I called you all here on a very personal mission", Tsunade spoke in an official voice. "I need you three to find my goddaughter…"

"The really hot one?" Kiba interrupted, Tsunade ignored him and Toru glared daggers at the idiotic boy looking at his daughter in an uncouth way.

"She recently went a-wall after I declared her an official Konoha citizen and she needs to be found before she escapes the village."

"This should be easy. She shouldn't be too hard to find since she isn't a ninja." Kiba said.

"Do not think because she is not a ninja that she is not cunning enough to outsmart you. She knows that you three are tracker nins and what you rely on to track targets." Tsunade said warningly.

"Hokage-sama would I be able to join them in finding her I know Miyako and how she thinks." Temari interjected.

"Hai you can make it quick I don't have all day," Tsunade spoke auhtoratively.

"Hai Hokage-sama", They all spoke in unison.

 **KONOHA STREETS**

Miyako shuffled past people keeping her head down until she found a shop to her liking.

'This'll work my hairs color is way too noticeable', She thought. She bought a long straight brown wig with bangs to cover her face and one similar to her hair color. She also bought perfume with pheromones at the next shop. She wasn't stupid the best tracking team in Konoha would come after her and she needed all the time she could buy herself until she made it out of that gate.

"Excuse me miss could you spare some change," A girl about her age with the same caramel skin tone as her stopped her in the streets. Miyako smiled a devilish smile.

"I have a way you can make way more than some change." She spoke smoothly to the girl. The girl looked back skeptical of what Miyako really wanted. Since Miyako brought her designer travel pack with her she had money and loads of it stuffed in the bag, just in case she needed some money for emergency shopping or wanted to buy herself something shiny. Miyako grabbed the girls hand and pulled her in a nearby alley.

"Do you like these clothes?", Miyako questioned the girl pointing at herself.

"Well yea they're really pretty I can't afford anything like that I barely get enough to eat." The girl said as she rubbed the side of her arm self-consciously. Miyako took in her appearance she wore a tattered and dirty shirt and jeans that was two sizes too big for her and shoes that were scuffed so bad you barely could see the white on them. She suddenly felt silly for just bringing money just in case for a shopping emergency. The girl had caramel skin and green eyes that shown like emeralds and blond hair that fell down her back in waves.

"What's your name?" Miyako asked.

"Aiko." She replied back briskly. I gues she isn't a fan of making friends. Well Miyako knew one thing everyone liked.

"Is it just you by yourself out here?"

"No it's me Jun, Eiji, and Cho. I'm the oldest so I take care of the rest of them as best as I can but I can only do so much taking odd jobs here are there for money." She spoke with such an air about her that told a hard life for someone so young. She knows she's going to need this money later but…

"Well Aiko what if I told you today was your lucky day and that I'm going to help all of you guys."

"Yeah and how is that?" She scoffed with disbelief. Miyako pulled out her bag and opened it for her to show what's inside.

"You can have almost all of this money in this bag except what I need to travel to get out of the village with if you give me your clothes and do me a favor, hmm?" Miyako opened the bag up to show her that she was serious.

Aiko couldn't believe it this much money for clothes she pulled out of a dumpster. Did this girl smack her head on the pavement or something?

"Fine it's a deal." Aiko spoke quickly. Her and the others would be eating good and actually be able to sleep somewhere decent for once.

"Great I need you to switch clothes with me and I mean everything." The two girls quickly swapped clothes in the dark alley behind the dumpster. Aiko took notice of the two guns strapped to her hip and the knife along her thigh. This girl wasn't stupid she was dangerous, and she was doing this for a reason.

"Can I ask who your running from?" Aiko asked, wanting to know why a rich girl would be running away.

"Let's just say there are people who want me to do things I rather not do and the only way to keep my freedom is to run." Miyako spoke with conviction.

"For part two of this favor I need your help. Do you know where the exits are in the village?" Miyako questioned Aiko.

"Yes theirs the main gate that the guards are stationed at but there is another way to exit the village."

"How?"

"Through the Forest of Death. Look its none of my business but the Forest of Death isn't something you just stroll through. Only ninja go in there and some don't make it out."

Miyako huffed, "Just my fucking luck the only other exit is some creepy booby trapped forest."

Aiko spoke up again, "You have to run south east bound until you reach a lake than you turn east west bound and keep running until you see a field of flowers.

Miyako smiled at her she didn't need to give her the directions but she did; this girl was alright with her.

"Hey if your ever in Kumo you should give me a page." She tossed a viridian pager at the girl.

"Yeah sure thing. If you ever come back to Konoha you can look me up." Aiko replied back.

"Okay now I need you to put on this wig and walk seemingly suspicious towards the main gates okay they'll think your me and when you think they're closing in on you, I need you to page the number okay. When the one with dog and the one who's covered up gets close to you, I need you to break this perfume bottle and make a run for it, okay." Miyako spoke seriously as she got up to take he leave.

"What's in it?" Aiko spoke suspiciously. She sniffed the bottle and gagged a bit. Gross.

"Just something that'll keep them busy while I'm escaping?"

"Okay I got it. I hope you make it." Aiko spoke waving goodbye. Miyako waved back as she exited back on to the bustling streets and towards the forest.

Okay now on to the forest those stupid shinobi won't know what hit them. Miyako smiled a devious smile as she made her way through Konoha. It shouldn't take her long to get to the Forest of Death.

 **With Team 8**

"Hinata do you see her anywhere?" Kiba asked as his team jumped across roof tops searching for Miyako. Hinata quickly scanned the area looking for anything suspicious.

"Wait I see someone with Miyako's hair color and their moving towards the main gate." Hinata said pointing out the girl in the crowd.

"Didn't the Hokage-sama said she was wearing those clothes." Shino piped in.

"Okay let's wait til she gets closer to the gate and we're going to trap her in y formation." Kiba spoke up.

"Hai" Hinata and Shino replied back. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata jumped down to the street, the crowd of people thinned out as the main gate was coming closer. Kiba got in front her but was five people away and Shino and Hinata flanked both her sides both three people away.

Aiko felt like she was being watched. Well maybe she was because she did agree to pretend to be someone that had people chasing after her. Jeez when did she become so stupid but the girl was good on their deal she left her all the money except some to travel with. Maybe she wasn't so stupid but this, this wasn't the smartest move either. With this money though, her and everyone else could get and apartment together, some decent, clothes, and mmm warm food. She licked her lips just thinking about it.

Okay now Aiko definitely knew she was being followed because two people stayed the same distance away from her and with the crowd thinning out she noticed them keeping on the same path as her. Maybe she should just make a run for the gate that way they give up the ruse. She quickly typed the number into the pager Miyako gave her and pulled out the perfume bottle.

"Here goes nothing," Aiko took off running in the heels Miyako gave her as best as she could.

' _Jeez that girl must have been a pro cause these shoes were killing her.'_

"Where do you think you're going cutie?" A dog nin placed himself in front her while another guy covered up from his head to feet came to her side. She noticed the Hyuga girl not too far off from her too, so there were three of them. Okay time to throw the bottle. She slammed the bottle down quickly and ran like her life depended on it, because it probably did.

The perfume got to the dog nin, she seen him coughing and his large dog running away from the smell.

"Woah." She breathed out the other guy that was covered up, had thousands of bugs swarming out of his jacket in a frenzy. When she seen Miyako again she really had to ask her what was in that perfume bottle. Aiko kept running until she seen someone drop in front of her. It was the girl in their group.

"Where's Miyako?", The girls soft voice came out.

"Hehe so I guessed you figured it out." Aiko said as she pulled off her wig.

"I knew you smelled funny, and now my nose is wrecked because of that stupid perfume bottle you broke." Kiba spoke still gagging from the smell of the perfume. Akamaru not close behind both his paws sitting on top his nose.

"It must have had pheromones in it too because my bugs went crazy a few minutes ago," Shino said.

' _Holy crap I'm surrounded_ ' Aiko thought.

The girls quiet calm voice spoke up again, "Where did Miyako go?"

Aiko backed away slowly, "If you guys let me go you can still catch her before she leaves the village."

Temari arriving soon after asked the girl the same question. Aiko knew she shouldn't have gotten involved now she was going to beaten to a bloody pulp and she would never get to taste the food down at that new BBQ place.

"She's leaving the village through the only other exit." Aiko spoke up scared the ninja would retaliate violently if she did anything else.

"Where is that?" Temari asked looking at Team 8.

"Through the Forest of Death." Shino answered knowing where the other exit to the village was.

Kiba said exasperated, "She really outsmarted us. What the hell man, she's hot but she's a lot of trouble."

Temari laughed at that, he wasn't wrong about Miyako being a lot of trouble. If only they knew the half of it. "Come on we can still catch her." Temari said. The four shinobi sprinted off in the direction of the forest.

 **In The Forest of Death**

"Stupid bugs, stupid spider webs, stupid forest of death. What the hell made them name it that in the first place." Miyako complained as she trudged through the murky forest. Her pager went off.

"Damn it, I'm not even halfway through this stupid forest". She picked up the pace as she ran full speed. She slowed down as she neared a lake.

"Finally, I made it to the lake." She spoke out of breath. So what were the directions again east west and I'm going to find a field of flowers if I keep running.

"MIYAKO!"

Miyako scrambled to her feet and started running again.

' _Goddamn it how did they get here so fast stupid ninjas and their amazing cool stupid abilities.'_

The voices calling her name were getting closer and she knew she couldn't take on all four of them that would be suicide by ninja and call her what you may, but Miyako was not suicidal.

' _How did my life get so screwed up?'_

 _ **The next chapter will be a look into the main character's life and how she met the Konoha Shinobi. It will be a flashback of the previous weekend in Kumo where a ball and festival is being held for the ninjas of the fourth shinobi war.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Naruto. I will give some of the backstory of the main character, and how she is Tsunade's goddaughter and we might get to see how she meets the Konoha gang. Itachi is making 23 so the gang is 18 years old, neji's team and kankuro are 19. And both Miyako and Temari 21 or making 21. This might be a long chapter. Now on to the story.**_

 **Kumogakure 1 Month Ago**

Miyako looked across the big Maplewood would desk covered in ornate gold decorations that just screamed I'm rich. It was a bit tacky for her taste but she supposed some people are like that. Across from her and her long time on and off boyfriend Daisuke Kanazi sat, Yoshiro Tanaka.

A legendary underground boss that ran the best brothel's and strip joints in Kumogakure. He was a sleazy looking old man in his fifties, with a balding head and terrible table manners. Always spoke with his mouth full, and treated women like dirt that you walked on. It was safe to say Miyako disliked him, with a passion.

Daisuke sat back in his chair with a relaxed ease sipping on the whiskey Tanaka's servant poured for him like the true boss he was.

"It's come to my attention Tanaka-san that you are unhappy with your position in our organization. That you feel that you are above dealings with whores and drunken men. Is this true?" Daisuke asked his voice cold and intimidating like ice.

"Well I..I wouldn't say I'm ab..above it. I just feel I've been in the organization long enough to say I deserve a seat at the table with you and father." Tanaka spoke, voice rising with conviction.

"You deserve?" Daisuke said back voice containing a bit of malice.

"W..Well not deserve but appreciate." Tanaka spoke retracting the words he said quickly. He did not want to anger Daisuke any further, he was ruthless when it came to doling out punishments and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of one.

"Daisuke honey can we make this quick were going to miss our reservation." Miyako spoke up annoyance lacing her words.

"Just a minute darling, I have to give Tanaka what he deserves, as he puts it." Daisuke was in front of Tanaka in a split second. He took two daggers out of his coat pocket and plunged into Tanaka's hands that were sitting on the desk. Miyako sat on unfazed by the sudden display of violence.

Tanaka howled in pain. His bodyguards pulled out weapons but was soon met with the many weapons of Daisuke's guards.

"Stand down." Tanaka howled.

"Doll face could you hand me my sword?" Daisuke held his hand out as Miyako slid the sword in his hand. Daisuke flexed his hand a bit and unsheated the weapon he told her so many times that was gifted upon his family from a warlord back in the days when know village was formed.

He took a step back towards Tanaka who was trying his best not pass out from looking upon his own blood.

"The next time you set up a meeting with me it better be to say you've made this organization more money. Do you understand?" Daisuke shifted the sword from on side him to infront of Tanaka's neck. He slid the blade across his throat, making a thin cut across where blood was trickling out.

"You better have double the rent on all your places the next time we meet or I'll take you back to my place and make you my own personal plaything. Do you understand?" Daisuke rolled threat of his tongue like it was nothing.

"Come on darling let's go." He said to Miyako. She stood up and walked towards Tanaka who flinched from the close proximity. She snorted in amusement.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want what's mine." She said as she put her hands on top of the daggers and pulled them out at a different angle making sure he felt her pulling them out.

"Daisuke these were a gift from me, you can't just stab everyone with them and almost leave them" She spoke a pout forming on her full lips.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, that was careless of me. Tanaka look what you did you've gone and made my girl upset. You know what that means if she's upset, I'm upset. Do you like seeing me upset?" Daisuke sasked placing his arms around Miyako possessively.

"No sir..I..I would never." Tanaka all but wheezed out, surely about to pass out from the blood loss.

"Boys why don't you finish up over here and then send him to hospital to get patched up. Miyako and I have a reservation to keep." He spoke smirking as he exited Tanaka's office leaving his men to finish his punishment.

"I love it when you take up for me like that." Miyako spoke huskily, running her hands along Daisuke's side.

"You know I'd do anything for you angel." Daisuke said kissing Miyako's for head with tenderness. Daisuke was 6ft tall will hair black as night and eyes that shone with the deepest darkest blue. His skin was a smooth alabaster color and his chin and jaw were refined. He was a gorgeous man but that just made him more dangerous.

"Now let's go to dinner and back to my place, you knew what you were doing when you wore my favorite dress." He replied huskily into her ear. Miyako giggled and backed away teasingly. Tonight, they were going to celebrate with one another with no killing or murders involved for the night just them.

 **Kumogakure 3 Weeks Ago**

Miyako woke up to the smell of breakfast filling her nostrils and the sound of the servant's moving about, doing their daily task. She pulled the covers back and ran her water for a bath. She loved this bathtub daddy bought a while ago for her because of a vacation she took in Snow country one time and they had the most beautiful bath tub, one that was not connected to a wall but out in the open and big enough for her to lounge and maybe throw a few flower petals and scented oil in there. It was like a girl's dream tub.

She soon bathes and got dressed for the evening pulling on her dancing clothes and putting on comfortable shoes that she could walk in. Since she was going to the dance hall ater on and it was a bit of a distance form where she lived.

She combed her white silverfish locks into a messy bun on top of her head and looked her self over in the mirror. Miyako was slender curvy light caramel colored girl with waist length white-silverish hair with a tint of lavender, and purple eyes that shone like polished amethyst stones. With her full lips, slim nose, and almond shaped eyes she was a sight to behold. Just as her boyfriend though this only made her more of a threat.

She checked to see if her mother's necklace was still on her neck, and looked in the mirror one more time before looking around her room. She passed her hand over her desk as it settled on a letter she had received from Subaku no Temari.

Her and Temari were the best of friends when she lived in Suna and she had not forgotten their friendship but over time she had started writing Temari less and less, dealing with the family business and all. Soon she had stopped writing Temari at all, and with a new move to a bigger house any chance of receiving letters from Temari were lost too.

Recently though her and the sand kunochi got in contact. She had written a letter to go to Suna after the war to see about Temari's wellbeing. Temari had written her a letter back explaining how she was well and how she wanted to meet up when they both have a chance. Miyako was happy that she would be able to see Temari again, she did not have many friends. Rightly so, being she was the princess of a drug and gambling syndicate. She sat the letter down and picked up the formail invitation her family had received to the Shinobi Ball, being held in the capital of Kumo this year.

She knew her family was only invited because the Raikage wanted to intimidate her father and threaten him, with the same line of him being close to bringing down their family. She snorted at the Raikage's arrogance. Her father would show up at the ball if only to call the Raikage's bluff and to show that know one put fear in him, ninja or not.

Her skimmed of the many trinkets that was taking over desk, and landed on a photo drawing of her and the legendary sannin Tsunade-sama. She smiled to herself she'd never forget the day when she became her unofficial godchild.

 **Flashback 13 Years Ago**

"Come on Shinzune we need to make it to this new casino their giving out credit deals so I don't have to pay until my 3rd time visiting." Tsunade bellowed.

"Wait mi lady I'm coming," Shinzune said jogging behind her with most of their bags and Ton-Ton oinking right behind her.

Tsunade and Shizune made to there inn and Tsunade was soon off by herself going to the casino. Shinzune decided she was going to stay at the inn with Ton-Ton and catch up on her beauty rest. She knew was a bad idea to leave Lady Tsunade alone with the purse but she was tired from all the travels.

Tsunade soon arrived at the Casino she had heard about from many people throughout her travels and she knew today was going to be her lucky day.

Tsunade was losing and she was losing badly. How in the hell did she keep rolling a 3. Why were the gods cursing her like this? She put her head down depressed by her losses. She was so upset she didn't see the little girl walking up to her looking at her strangely.

"Excuse me lady" Tsunade didn't even pick up her head to say.

"Go away." She deadpanned picking up her head to see who tapped her.

"Hmphh what do you want kid?" She questioned in a drunken voice.

The little girl bristled at being called kid and fixed her arms across her chest haugthly.

"Well I was going to tell you the secret to winning but never mind now." The little girl answered back sassily and turned to walk away. Before she could take a step in the opposite way though Tsunade had already snatched the little girl up and turned her around to face her.

"Spit it out kid", She yelled.

"Well I can't giveaway my best secret without something in return." The little girl looked up cheekily. Tsunade wanted to ring the little brats neck but she needed her at the moment so she sat her down and looked her in the eye.

"What do you want kid." Tsunade fixed her eyes on the girl.

"Well I'm glad you asked," the little girl teeheed. Great Tsunade thought she's not only a cheeky little brat she's also a smart aleck.

"I want you to teach me to be a ninja." The little girl all but demanded. Tsunade snorted and threw her head back in laughter.

"I don't know what you heard little girl but you can't become a ninja in a day."

"Well can't you teach me how to kick butt at least these guys keep hitting on my little brother and me and calling us babies. I told them to quit it but that only makes them hit harder. And yesterday I got this."

The little lifted her shirt slightly to show a nasty little bruise that was coming in on her side. Tsunade looked at discerning what type of injury it was and soon she put her hands over the area and it started to glow a blueish color. The little girl was mesmerized, was she magic too.

Soon enough the little girl's bruise was gone with nothing but the regular color of her skin in its place.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Miyako asked amazed.

"Well I'll tell you if you tell me how to win."

"Okay but are you still going to teach me to kick butt too. Huh Will ya?!" The little girl asked enthusiastically almost like a puppy.

"Yes brat now cough up the secret." Tsunade agreed hastily.

"Well the rule with these tables are on your second roll always hit that back corner and you'll always hit a good number. Daddy said it's a special table." She spoke with assurance.

Tsunade paused momentarily and her mind almost went blank how the hell did this little girl know this was a trick table, and why was the little girl in a casino anyway. She finally realized the little girl must be the child of the owner.

Tsunade had a good idea. She could teach this brat some techniques and get all the secrets of this dirty tricky casino right out of her.

"Listen tomorrow we will meet ate he casino again because I have to get more money, and we will start your training." Tsunade told her.

"Hai!" The little girl all but yelled as she put her hand to her forhead in salute and ran off to tell her father about her new friend.

The next day Tsunade found the little girl a little way away from the casino in a field. She walked up to see the little girl standing protectively in front of a boy that looked very similar to her with the same white-silverish hair but his was short, messy, and curly hair. His skin tone was lighter than his sister's but they had the same amethyst like eyes. Their was no denying this had to be her little brother she spoke of.

In front the girl was 3 older boys who were pushing her and teasing her.

"Hey weirdo where's your ninja friend now to protect you." One of the little boys said shoving her to the ground hard. The girls little brother kneeled beside her trying to help her up but one of the others shoved him down too.

"Sit down you big babies." He said snottily.

The little girl got up defiantly and swung at the leader clipping on his nose before she revel in her small victory, the other boy started to pull her hair.

"Don't you hit him freak." Miyako cryed out as her hair was being pulled and she got kicked in the leg.

Tsunade stepped in stopping the little bullies from going any further.

"Stop what you're doing right now?" Her voice bellowed. The older boys soon scattered running away from the scary big boobed woman.

The little girl screamed after them saying they better run away. As she stopped directly infront of Tsunade proudly.

"They said you weren't real and that you wouldn't come but I knew you would." She beamed up at her happily.

"Of course, I would." Tsunade led she almost didn't come but remembered the little girl did tell her a secret that she needed to win in the casino.

"Okay so what are we doing today shooting fire out of our hands. Making oceans swallow up a whole house." She asked excitedly. Her little brother, Mitsue, nodding vigorously, sharing in her excitement screaming fire hands.

Tsunade, Miyako, and Mitsue practiced the basic katas for most of the day learning and laughing with each other. Tsunade hadn't been around kids in quite some time she figured that all kids weren't brats some just had bratty moments. She liked the little girl, she reminded her of herself. The same determination and fire. The little boy wasn't bad either he could be alittle unsure of himself but once he got the hang of something he was surprisingly a quick learner.

Tsunade returned to the casino with Miyako in tow telling her the secrets of the casino. Tsunade was having a ball drinking and winning and winning and drinking. The legendary loser had never won so much in her life. She soon racked up and left the casino floating on a sake cloud. She decided she would have to get the brats something in order to celebrate her massive wins. She would get the boy a charm necklace and the girl a bracelet.

 **End Flashback**

Miyako smiled widely again looking at her bracelet on her arm. It had silver band with different colored amethyst stones on them and some crystals. Their was a metal piece in the center of the stones, with a symbol for Braveheart engraved in the middle. She looked her desk and seen Mitsue's necklace neatly laid out in front of a picture of him.

Miyako could only laugh at the thought of, when her dad actually found out why he lost so much money that day, and the surprise when he found out what his daughter and son did. The next time Tsunade came in the casino he brought her to his private office and explained to her what he had found out. Her dad was furious but he knew better than to directly threaten a sannin a volatile as Tsunade-sama. That day her dad made a deal to not have Tsunade arrested for theft if she agreed to become Miyako's unofficial godmother, wih the prompting of his daughter screaming and crying saying she'd hate him forever if he made Nade-chan disappear.

She sat the picture of her Tsunade down and checked herself one more time in the mirror before she was off to the dance studio for the day. She sat the picture of her Tsunade down and checked herself one more time in the mirror before she was off to the dance studio for the day. Miyako went downstairs and seen Ms. Yuuh, their chef, in the kitchen making breakfast. She grabbed a green apple and left out of this kitchen. Ms. Yuuh fussing behind her saying one fruit isn't considered breakfast. She left out of the door making sure she had her weapons on her.

Miyako walked on the path toward the city going through short cuts and side streets as to not draw too much attention to herself. She still had enemies and she didn't want herself to be an easy target. She found herself finally at the run down dance hall she went too. It was a shabby place that had closed down years ago when the owners sen they didn't have enough customers to sustain it. She went in and sat her bag down and started to warm up the kids would be here in a few minutes they never made it on time especially Akio.

Soon choruses of hey's and hi's from the kids that came here to dance. The four girls and two boys of her group filed in one after the other with Akio rounding up at the end out of breath and always late, his little sister Ai tagging right behind him. The two boys in her group were Akio, who was a very brash and strong head child. He had pale skin with black hair and eyes just like his sibliing Ai. The other boy was Eito with his tanned skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. He was a very serious and pragmatic little boy who wanted things to be done a certain way. The four girls in her group were Kaiya a tanned girl with blue eyes and light blue hair. She was a very loud and daring girl that ran her mouth a mile a minute. Mao with skin that looked sun kisssed and blonde hair and green eyes that shone like emeralds. She was a girl that lived for dance true to her name and could be a bit bossy. Noriko who was tanned like most Kumo citizens with red hair and hazel eyes. She was more on the quiet side and tried to keep the peace between everyone with the numerous snacks she kept in the pockets of her pants. Last but not least their was Ai, with pale skin and dark hair and eyes like her brother, yet she was the total opposite. She got nervous and shy easily but she was one of the sweetest little girls.

Miyako had stumbled upon this studio while she had been living away from home and met the kids there by coincidence since it was where they would come to hang out from time to time. Miyako took them under her wing in no time and started to teach them some dance moves, it was fitting seeing that they were in a dance studio. She had come to love these group of kids even though it was like having 6 kids.

"Look what I got, Look what I got?" Akio bounced in the studio saying loudly. Holding a flyer. Kaiya snatched the paper out of his hands.

"Let me see dork." Kaiya said.

"Hey give that back you hag?" Akio said.

"Let me see," Miyako grabbed the flyer from them both. It was a poster for a talent competition for the Maunten Hoshi Festival. She knew the Shinobi ball would happen during the week of the festival so Kumo would be really busy.

"Look how much money we could win." Kaiya said. "That's enough for all of our families to eat for awhile maybe even save up so we can move in a good neighborhood." She said. Miyako knew the kids she taught dance to weren't rich but if she gave them money their parents would start to question it, some might even start to take advantage of the kids and ask for more. She didn't want them to be used for money so she only gave them small amounts for themselves and they always got lunch together before the ids had to go home. Some of their parents didn't even know they were in a dance group, some did but didn't bother to find out who was teaching. They were content to just have their ids doing something productive after school. When she met with any of their parents she always wore a wig and contacts so they would not recognize her.

She knew her family's business were part of the reason their neighborhood's weren't so safe. At one point she thought she could change her family to try to make things legal but that wasn't going to happen. Childish dreams were just that. She wanted to give them something back to these kids something her family couldn't taint. She wanted to help them even if it wasn't in her families best interest.

"Okay welp we only have a couple days left so we will combine some of your older routines with something new to really make the judges go wild what do ya say?" She asked them, they deserved this.

"Yeah" "Whoop, Whoop" The kids surrounded her and enveloped each other in a group hug. Her kids were going to win this no matter what.

After a long day of practice she brought the kids to their favorit place their was one just like it in Fire Country. The owner had some family that moved out here to expand their restaurant chain. The kids loved it and she liked the food herself. Later they finished eating as she dropped the kids off to their homes one by one. Akio and Ai were always the last ones to go home.

"So you really think we can win this thing taichou?" Akio asked with an uncertain voice.

"Am I sure I positive we can trust me none of those other snotty lil kids are going to beat you in your age groups." She said proudly.

"Really?" Ai soft voice spoke.

"Really." She said with an air of finality. "Okay you guys we made it here." Miyako knocked on the door. She heard cans dropping and heavy footsteps approaching the door. Their father swung the door open with force not needed as he posted on to the door and looked at his kids in disgusts.

"So your finally back from jumping around like a little fairy boy." He spoke looking at Akio with hard eyes.

"It's not like that." Akio spoke keeping his head down trying not to look at his father in the eye.

"Well what is it like, huh?! Tell me boy!" Their father bellowed. Miyako could smell the liquor coming off of him in droves. Akio frozen on the stop didn't say anything just stepped past his father with his little sister's hand in his.

"Where are you going huh. Soft just like your mother." He yelled. He turned to Miyako his breath smelling of cheap liquor and cigars.

"Why are you still here?" He questioned haughtily.

"I'm here because your daughter and son have been in my dance class for some time now and now we are going to a competition. Not only will we compete but, we will most definitely win. Because your son is one of my best dancers and he will be great someday if he wants too but if not he's one of the smartest boys I know and he could be an accountant or open up his own store and actually do something with his life, unlike you Mr. Kou who just wallows in his own filth." She spoke in a proud dignified manner.

"Fuck you ya uppity bitch," Mr. Kou spoke swirling his words. She looked behind her to see if Akio and Ai were at their bedroom door. Akio looked at her and nodded his head she smirked back and walked away leaving, Mr. Kou standing his doorway cursing.

Damn that felt good she thought as she walked back towards the path to her own house. It was late now and she needed to get back. She turned down one of the side streets she usually takes to get back to her home. When four people covered from head to toe jumped out at her. She backed up and reached for her gun but soon felt the cool medal of a kunai to her neck. She froze trying to think how she could escape but soon she was hit in the back of the head with the hilt of the kunai hard, knocking her unconscious.

 **Next time We will see how this ends. I'm going to definitely get to The Festival and Shinobi Ball and Miyako meeting the Konoha gang during the festivities. Than I 'll probably get into Itachi's story about how he's back and his relationship with Sasuke now that he's back.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Naruto. That is all. I will not be doing anymore previews at the end because I honestly don't know where my writing will take me lol.**_

 **Present: Konoha** _ **The Forest of Death**_

Coming upon the lake the girl had spoken of, Miyako's heartbeat pounded faster against her ribcage. Making it this far was an accomplishment but she knew she had while to go before she could fully celebrate her escape. She quickly tried to analyze what she knew and didn't know, and what the best course of action was for her to take, as she sipped on the water cupped in her hands.

With Kiba and Akamaru noses wrecked she knew they wouldn't be able to track her by scent. Shino's bugs who were overloaded with a dose of pheromones, he won't be able to use them for a few hours. All that left was Hinata Hyuga with her freaky eyesight and Temari, she had the advantage of an aerial view. So that meant she had to blend in to her surroundings to throw off the sand nin but their wasn't much she could do about the Hyuga's kekkei genkai. She would just have to not get caught. Easier said than done.

She quickly took the wet mud at the edges of the lake and smeared as much as she could on the clothes she was wearing making sure to stick a few plants on her as well. She stood up ready to fight for her freedom.

Miyako ran as fast as her feet would take her diving behind trees and shrubs making sure to keep to the shadows. She had been traveling like this for a few minutes, careful not to disturb the giant bugs and animals she'd seen devouring their prey without mercy. She could see a break in the trees where sunlight was creeping through, that had to be the field of flowers.

She could hear the faint calling of her name, she hoped the ninja were getting attacked by bugs now. Pausing at the edge of the beautiful field she was to cross in order to obtain her freedom she let herself smile, a small serene smile. It was beautiful, breathtaking even. As far as the eye could see their were flowers hugging the earth in its hues of red, pink, yellow, and blue. If she wasn't being chased by ninja, she might have actually enjoyed sitting their for a moment and just be.

She powered through her fatigue pushing the muscles in her legs to go father, faster. They screamed for a break, but she could not listen. Running through the field pollen dancing around her, she could see it a huge silver fence in the distance. It wasn't that far she was going to make it, she was sure of it.

A buzzing sound soon caught her attention. Bewteen the rest of the distance in the field herself flying bugs as big as the spider web she had seen earlier flew around, buzzing dangerously, a warning. Screw it, she wasn't scared of some stupid fucking bugs. She ran through a gap in between the insects.

She felt a sharp sting on her calf apparently one of them didn't like her rudeness. She looked down at her leg terrified at how big the area where she had gotten stung at had grew so quickly. She couldn't let a bug bite scare her off. Ignoring the numbing sensation in her right leg continued her pursuit but so did the bugs.

" FUCK! Why can't they just be good little bugs and go pollinate a tree or something.?!

"Miyako, please come back with us!" Miyako turned around seeing the Hyuga girl running at her at full speed.

Fuck she couldn't stop now, she was right there. Some of the bugs taking interest in the newcomer disturbing their field, flew at Hinata. Distracted for a split second she didn't feel the sting in her upper arm til later. She shot it dead the next, with her position being discovered by the Hyuga she didn't care about keeping a low profile anymore she just had to make it past the gate.

Running without regard for her swollen limbs, she pushed herself. The Hyuga girl making quick work of the bugs that had attacked her, quickly focused back on her target. Miyako barreling at high speed crashed into the silver fence she had been searching for. This was it. She just had to find an opening or create one.

Hinata closed in on the frantic girl, she practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"Miyako-san please come back with us. I know Konoha is not your home but it's not that bad here." Hinata sweet light voice said. She continued speaking to girl, her back turned away from her.

" I know it's not always the best experience to leave a place you love but you can find new things to love here." Hinata spoke softly. Hinata watching her Miyako fists open slightly and close, finally the slacked up. Hinata could here a faint sniffling sound. She was crying.

Miyako threw herself into Hinata's arms, holding on to her tightly as she sobbed. Hinata hugged her back, she felt bad that she had to bring this distraught girl in, taking her freedom away.

"Oh, Hinata you don't understand." Miyako whispered. Miyako had seen the other three ninja land in the field a while ago approaching her and the Hyuga girl.

"J..Just tell me what you need and I 'll help you okay." Hinata said, rubbing her back gently.

"There is something you could do for me," Miyako soon reversed their positions holding Hinata from the back, the smooth metal of her gun resting against the Hyuga's forehead.

"Back up! All of you or I won't hesitate to give sweet little Hinata here a new makeover." Miyako screamed.

"I want all of your weapons tossed to the side now!" she screamed. Hinata cursed her empathetic nature for falling for the act.

"What do you think your doing Miyako, she's the daughter of one of the biggest clans in Konoha, you can't be serious? Temari yelled at her.

Kiba and Akamaru growled showing their distaste.

"Oh for my freedom, I'm very serious. Turn of your kekkei genkai Hyuga-san." She ordered. Hinata following her instructions turned it off and tossed her weapons pouch far away.

"Good." Miyako hummed in a pleased tone. She shackled Hinata in chakra suppressant cuffs, while keeping her gun pointed at her head.

" Think about this, she's your friend," Temari all but bellowed.

"No, Mari-chan she's your friend, I just met her a week ago; her life is of no consequence to me.

"You bitch!" Kiba yelled his nostrils flaring.

"Now now Inuzuka-san I would appreciate some respect seeing as your little friend's life is in my hands." Miyako cocked the gun to note her serious ness.

"Now I want you to leave me to my business and go back to the village." She said.

"We're not going anywhere without Hinata." Shino replied tersely.

"I'll make you a deal, I'm a woman of my word. I will of course let this sweet girl go if you let me be on my way." Miyako gave Hinata a feather light kiss on her cheek frustrating the Inuzuka more.

"We can't do that their orders from the Hokage." Kiba gruffly responded.

"And these or mine, you either do as I say, or she dies, simple." "Temari knock the Inuzuka and his pet out."

Temari's face full of surprise she looked back at Miyako. "What?"

"You heard what I said knock him and Clifford out, shortly after do the same with Aburame-san. Tick Tock" Miyako clicked her tongue.

Temari approached Kiba slowly, "Trusts me okay." Kiba nodded his consent before shortly being hit at a certain angle effectively knocking him out, Akamaru shortly followed.

"Aburame next." Miyako demanded.

"You know Ko-chan this isn't like you putting other people in danger for your selfishness." Temari said walking up to the Shino and knocking him out shortly after that.

"What would you know about me, Mari-chan we haven't spoken in years. This is exactly the thing I'd do." Miyako spit the words out. Her vision had been steadily blurring probably due to that damn bug bite; she would just had to tough it out until her escape, hopefully the venom wouldn't spread to far into her bloodstream.

"Now that those to are out of the w..way" her gripped loosened on the gun for a moment, stepping back to she shook her head to clear it. Hinata catching the slight falter in her movements took her chance.

"Byakugan." Hinata hit points in her finger, Miyako's gun soon fell to the ground.

"Damn it, Fuck you." Miyako whispered falling to the ground, her world going black.

 **Konoha** _ **The Hokage's Office**_

The fifth Hokage sat in her office waiting for her top tracking team to burst through the door, with her fugitive goddaughter at any moment. The only ones left in the room were her, Itachi-san, and Toru-san. The Uchiha brat had left quite some time ago preferring to leave and not have to deal with the situation any further.

"Your team is taking quite some time to recover my daughter, do you think she escaped them?" Toru asked curious of her answer.

"Miyako is a bright girl so I 'm sure she gave them some trouble it may be taking a little longer than usual but rest assured she cannot escape this team." Tsunade answered back wondering herself why an hour had passed with no news.

"Uchiha-san while you are here I will give you the file me and Toru-san have comprised of Miyako."

"Hai." He answered back smoothly is his usual baritone voice, taking the file the Hokage handed him. He opened the file up to the first page staring at the outdated photo of the girl who was in here moments ago, her long silver/white hair had stayed the same only growing with her. Her small button like nose had only grew some fitting her face now. Her wide thin-lipped smile was different. The woman's lips were plump and full now but her smile wasn't quite the same.

"Hokage-sama we're back." Temari's voice brought Itachi back from his mental space.

"Report." Tsunade- sama barked out.

"We recovered Miyako-chan in the forest of death. She was stung by some of the venomous bugs trying to escape and is at the hospital right now, getting detoxed and recovering. Hinata Hyuuga was temporarily put in a hostage situation but was not harmed, she took Miyako down."

Temari relayed the report hoping to minimize the fact that Miyako threatened to kill the Hyuuga. Hinata hmmed on side her in agreement with what was said.

Itachi listened on in fascination of his new pupil. She took the Hyuuga hostage and made Temari take out the rests of her enemies. Interesting.

He had expected the mission to simple and quick but it seemed Yamaguchi Miyako was a very determined girl either that or she was either exceptionally brave or exceptionally foolish.

"Thank You for your work. You are both relieved of your duty."

"Hai. Hokage-same." Both of the women replied.

Temari soon found herself walking alongside Hinata on the street.

"I hope you don't think Miyako is a bad person because of this. I know she threatened you but she wouldn't have done anything to you."

Temari gave her a sympathetic smile hoping the Hyuuga wouldn't hold it against her friend. Hinata gave a her a small smile and a simple nod. She would not hold it against the girl, for fighting for her freedom. It was something Hinata could relate to when she was younger, and desperately wanted to leave the main branch.

But that was the past. Her and her father had been working on their relationship for the better now, and her home didn't seem as much as a mausoleum as she first thought.

"Hinata, Temari!"

Both girls turned to hear a familiar voice. It was Sakura calling them over to a table outside a cafe. Her, Ino, and Tenten sat waiting for their desserts to get there.

"Hey girls I haven't seen you since the ball." Temari smiled at the group of girls she considered her friends and comrades in arms.

"Hello." Hinata gave her polite greeting.

"Come sit with us." Ino invited them to sit down and join their weekly girl talk and sweets date, they had when they were all in the village.

The girls took their seats ordering drinks and deserts. It was Ino, who went back to the previous conversation they were having before they got there.

"Okay forehead, tell us the truth are you really over the Uchiha?"

The girls all turned their heads curiosity and smirks settling on their features, except Hinata who stirred her latte hoping they wouldn't get her case next about a certain blue-eyed loud mouth.

Sakura showed no hint of a blush or even a smile as she replied no.

"Wow you dint even blush maybe you really are over him." Tenten said, but the disbelief in Ino's eyes showed her true feelings.

"Of course I am. Sasuke Uchiha has brought nothing but pain to my friends and family. The only reason I don't knock is block off when I see him, is because of Naruto and the help he gave during the war."

Everyone could understand that sentiment, even though Sasuke had betrayed them in their younger years, he did show up and helped when it counted most. Most people didn't have enough hate in them to focus it on Uchiha, to preoccupied with rebuilding the villages.

"Hmmm fine I'll let you slide for now forehead." Ino's eyes soon landed on Hinata, who tried her best to pretend to look elsewhere.

"Don't pretend you can't see me hina-chan what's up with you and that idiot."

"Ano uh, Naruto-kun and I haven't spoken much since the war ended." She replied tapping her fingers against each other before putting them down. She was trying to break that bad habit of hers, show more confidence.

"What do you mean didn't you confess to him during Pein's attack?" Ino inquired.

"U..Um y-yes I did but he uhh he…"

"The baka doesn't remember it." Sakura interjected to save Hinata from saying it.

"When Naruto turned into the nine tails after Pein hurt Hinata he lost some of the memories before the transformation." Sakura spoke, explaining to the other girls.

"Well that's okay Hinata we'll make sure that idiot realizes how he feels about you." Ino pumped her fist in the air determination shining in her eyes at the possibility of being a love match maker. The other girls soon joined in with courses of hai and definitely.

Hinata smiled at her friends rambunctioness.

"Ano enough about me what about you Tenten-chan you've been at the compound everyday taking care of Neji-nii." Hinata smiled in triumph at diverting the attention off her, on to her friend.

A chorus of ouuu's and ahhh's and giggles soon found their way into the conversation. Making the weapons mistress turn a very peculiar shade of pink.

"You didn't say anything about that Tenten-chan." Sakura said peering at the girl with eyes that wanted details.

"Well I..just wanted to make sure he was taken care of." Sha said, her fce turning a deeper shade resembling a ripe apple.

"Ouuu you love him, you want marry him, and have 58 of his babies." Ino sing songed. The girls burst into a fit of laughter, at their bun haired friend's expense.

"Shut up, I do not." Tenten protested back weakly.

"Well at least I haven't been posing for Sai's nudey pics pretending to be interested in art."

Ino spluttered. Her drinking flying out of her mouth and on to the table. Sakura held her sides so as not to die from laughter at the mortified look on her best friend's face.

"I do not pose nude for him you tomboy. I always have on my clothes and he just paints my portrait." Tenten stuck her tongue out at her for the tomboy comment.

Ino made a crazy face back, soon both were laughing at their own craziness. But Ino still a little miffed that Temari was sill chucking turned her eyes on her fellow blonde smiling a devious smile.

"At least what we do is interesting, it's better than some people who watch clouds and make out all day." Temari's chuckle hitched in her throat oh no.

Oh yeah Ino thought in victory. If she was going down so was everybody else.

"We've just been hanging out okay." Temari bellowed a very light blush dusting her cheeks.

"That's not what I saw, when I seen Shika the other day, he had this massive hicky on his neck. He tried to cover it with makeup, but I know a cover up when I see one." Ino smiled taking a sip of her drink, looking away innocently, let the interrogation commence.

"You what!" Sakura looked on Temari her mouth slack. Tenten using her hand to close it, before turning to Temari with the same wondering eyes.

Hinata who was turning red herself from the thought of her and Naruto, If she would be able to be so bold and leave a mark on him. The thought leaving her ears to turn a rosy color.

"Well I….Well we, ugh god damn it Ino. Shikamaru-kun and I have been going out on little walks when I'm here and one day when I fell asleep cloud watching, I woke up to him looking over me with this look in his eyes and he kissed me. Ever since then we started kissing when we felt like and well you know the rest."

Sakura and Ino squealed in excitement.

"Well what's it like?" Tenten asked curious about her experience with the lazy nin.

"Well you would think Shikmaru-kun was lazy in everything from the way he acts, but he's not, he's surprisingly passionate, it's like he's trying to taste all of me."

Now all the girls could be heard squealing in delight at their friends romance going so well.

"I wonder what Naruto-kun taste like?" The shy heiress spoke quietly without thinking.

The girls turned to her in astonishment wondering why the sweet little Hyuuga said something like that. Who knew she had such a perverted mind.

"Ramen." They all deadpanned in a serious tone to answer her question. Hinata's face flushed a deep shade of crimson. But the girls laughed harder than ever.

Temari was lucky she could finally talk to some girls about this. She loved her brothers, but they weren't made for this type of conversation. Kankuro would probably try to fight the Nara for putting moves on her and Gaara would surely follow, after Kankuro exaggerated the story to him making Shikamaru out to be some lecher trying to take advantage of her. Her mind wandered back to her best girl friend sitting in the hospital, wondering how she was doing.

Miyako woke to the sound of beeping machines. Her eyes focusing in on her sterile white surroundings. She could see the I.V in her hand connected back to the morphine drip she supposed she was on because she felt great, more so she couldn't feel a thing and that felt great too.

She could now see the hospital room she was clearly in. Looking down she moved the covers from her legs looking at where that giant insect had stung her. She could see the site had been drained of poison and was now healing.

Her clothes had been replaced with a white hospital gown that was still open in the back. She swung her legs to sit on the edge of the bed and slowly lifted herself up. She held on to the metal pole where the morphine and saline drip were hanging pulling it with her. She's found what she'd been looking for an extra gown she put on backwards making sure she was not exposed.

She sat back down laying in bed. Her plan had failed she had been taken down and now she would be trapped in this village for gods know how long, until her father decided her time out was done. Just like in Suna.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the door to her room opening revealing her traitor of a brother.

"What do you want Koga?" Her older brother wasn't the most talkative but when he did say something it was always profound.

"I came to check on you. I heard you put up quite a fight before the ninja took you back." He snorted in amusement.

"Yeah well that's nothing to be proud of because I'm here."

Koga sighed taking a seat on his sister's bed.

"I know uncle may not seem like he cares about you, but he does. He wouldn't do this just to punish you."

"How would you know you've always been his favorite." A low sigh escaped her brother's mouth again.

"Just promise me you'll actually give these people a chance. Tsunade-sama lives close by and Temari-san told me she travels to Konoha often on business." He paused thinking about what he would say next.

"When you were younger I always thought I had to look out for you and Mitsue. Even when I wasn't around sometimes you always handled anything people threw your way. That night when okaa-san and oba-san were…I tried to shield you two from what was happening, but you looked on anyway."

Miyako gaze trailed her brother's face seeing age and death change his features from cool and confident, to withdrawn and cold. He was still handsome mirroring both her and her little brother Mitsue, the same hair and eye color. Only his skin was pale, contrasting to their very tan skin.

"I know you may not see it as helping now but you'll understand soon. I know you can take this circumstance and turn it into something good. I brought a bunch of your things to the Uchiha mansion. You should be comfortable. Uncle set up a few other things for you there. The younger one was complaining about all the construction to their place but the older one seemed to take it in stride."

Miyako hmpped louldly.

"That's no surprise the little ones a grade A dick head. I don't know about the older one he's okay I guess, it's just something about his eyes though."

Miyako contemplated what made her so uneasy when Itachi Uchiha looked at her, but soon pushed the thought to the back of her mind. It didn't matter anyway, she didn't care.

"I have a letter for you from Daisuke." At the mention of her boyfriend Miyako shot up. She quickly took the letter from him letting her hand glide across the envelope where his name was written in the chicken scratch he called handwriting. So he did know about this.

"He told me to tell you not to open it until you were by yourself."

"Koga-nii could you lay with me for a little while, please." Koga looked up to see his sister looking up at him with a pitiful face. Her face showing acceptance of the predicament she was in, her eyes glistened with tears she was too proud to let fall.

He lifted him self off her bed tucking her in gently. He laid on top of the covers adjusting himself, so she could lay on chest. Miyako buried her face into his clothes.

"Promise me you'll find a dance instructor, no the best dance instructor for the kids. Also if they need a place to stay I need you to keep my condo in the city leased for them. They have enough rooms for all of them if they wanted to sleep over but especially for Ai and Akio. Promise me okay?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course nee-san I'll see to it myself."

"Okay." She smiled a smaile that didn't quite reach her eyes as her smile usually did.

"Promise me you'll write me every week and let me know what's going on?" He nodded letting out a soft Hai.

"Koga-nii Promise me you won't forget me here, p-please? I - I don't want to be forgotten." her voice cracking at the last request, her tear ducts finally betraying her pride as slow tears fall down her face.

"I'd never forget you."

"No you have to say it. Promise me."

She looked at him in quiet desperation, a plea in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around his little sister hoping he could give her some type of comfort, as he stroked the back of her head with his other hand lightly.

"I promise I will never forget you, I will always be on your side."

She pushed her face more in his clothes and her blanket, hiding her tears from the world, letting out a barely audible arigato.

On the other side of town Sasuke Uchiha was annoyed, more so than usual. The Yamaguchi head had turned the main house of their compound into a construction zone and he was this close to chidoring one of the movers.

It seemed Itachi's new student was the textbook definition of high maintenance. For god sakes they wanted to tear down a wall, so she could have a closet as big as her bedroom.

Although Itachi stopped them from doing anything to rash so the wall stayed, and a door was added to connect to another room for her to have this gigantic closet Sasuke honestly couldn't fathom her being able to actually fill.

Not only that they took out the bathtub on the second floor and added in a jacuzzi like tub that seemed fit more for a spa than it did in their home. Although they did have another tub on the first floor, this was the only one on the second floor where their rooms were. The other bathroom on the second floor only had a shower.

Even though he didn't complain as much about that addition because he couldn't deny the appeal of getting into a jacuzzi tub after a hard mission.

All the furniture in the rooms she was going to occupy were located to other parts of compound. After that they pulled in another truck of her junk to move in. Glass, acrylic, and gold accented furniture was soon brought up to her room. A huge circle bed that he honestly didn't get the point of soon followed.

Itachi was on the west facing porch with the Yamaguchi head drinking tea. Sasuke snorted in derision. He left out of the door, to train, before he could see any more of the stuff in his house moved around, slamming it on his way out.

"It seems your brother is not fond of the idea of my daughter living with you two." The Yamaguchi head looked upon the eldest Uchiha surveying him.

"Sasuke is a bit sentimental and brash in that regard you'll have to excuse him."

Toru Yamaguchi nodded in understanding. "Yes, young people can be quite headstrong, my daughter is no exception."

Itachi hnned in response.

"I have to be frank with you Uchiha-san my daughter will rebel against you in the beginning, it's how she is. You have to make sure she doesn't spiral out of control I know she may not seem like it but Miyako is a very fragile girl, but she's stronger than what I give her credit for."

"Do you think this is the right move for her Yamaguchi-san?" Itachi inquired.

"I can only hope that what I'm doing is the right thing, it's what all parents hope." Toru paused before speaking again,

"I know this may seem like a strange request to you, but you Uchiha are no where near normal. If you and your brother ever need aide please do not shy away from requesting our help. I will see if I can come to a more suitable deal later between us." Toru stood up taking his leave from Uchiha compound seeing that the preparations for is daughter's stay was complete.

Itachi stood taking the dishes to the sink. He washed them methodically not really thinking about anything or really focusing on his task, just going through the motions. This is what his life consisted of most times since coming back alive from the Fourth Shinobi War.

Orochimaru a man who seemed to always push the limits of life and death thought it would be a good parting gift to give some people who were brought back by the reanimation jutsu a reprieve to live this life over.

He and Jiraiya-san seemed to be the only ones he knew of in Konoha that was brought this honor. Orochimaru thought of it as his atonement for the monstrous things he did but afterwards slinked back into the darkness to continue whatever experimenting he had going on.

Itachi to say the least did not want this life. After all his sacrificing, and troubled life he thought he would finally get the peace he wanted in death, only for it to be taken away by the whim of a mad genius.

He could not say he wasn't grateful for the chance to see Sasuke again and become a family again, but the guilt of their past could put a damper on certain things. He wanted Sasuke to be happy its all he ever wanted.

Stuck between wanting to end things and staying alive for Sasuke's sanity, he had no choice but to live, if only for Sasuke's sake.

He finished the dishes and walked to his room, getting a change if clothes. He brought himself to the other bathroom on the second floor. Soaking in the tub was not something he enjoyed, it just gave him more time to think.

Itachi cut on the water getting undressed before slipping into the shower letting the scorching hot water wash over him. The first day he got back to Konoha he scrubbed his self so vigorously in the shower his skin had turned raw.

Maybe if he scrubbed enough the feeling that blanketed over him constantly would lighten a little. The feeling of despair for being here, when so many other people could have been brought back. He did not deserve this. He did not deserve to live.

He opened the shower get skin a light pink from the hot water. He dressed and soon found himself doing his nightly ritual of going to every room in the house praying for forgiveness and honoring the people that lived here before.

He always did his parents room last. His anticipation always heightened getting to the last room. He stepped inside seeing the articles of his parent's stuff in the places they belong. He lights a candle and brings his face so close to the floor in apology.

"I am sorry. Mother father, please forgive me." He lowers himself closer to the floor. His nails digging into the palms of his hands, he does not flinch when he feels the familiarity of broken skin.

"Please watch over Sasuke."

The first night back he had stayed in the room crying until Sasuke came to get him. When he suggested to Itachi to move to a different side of the house, he refused.

Itachi finally lifted his head off the floor after saying a prayer. He blew the candle out. He went to the sink to wash the blood off his palms. His hand showing little crescent marks staring back at him. He bandaged his hands up and went upstairs to go to sleep.

He'd passed the girls Miyako's room on the way to his. He stepped into the room looking around at the difference before him. Her room was a mix of lavender, cream, gold, and purples. The round circle bed sat in the middle of the room witch sheer white curtains covering the bed frame. Her cream-colored furniture with either glass, acrylic, or gold accents went well with the theme of the room.

Sasuke had been right, it did seem a bit high maintenance. He walked toward her dresser seeing picture frames of people he did not recognize. One photo consisted of Toru a woman who was the spitting image of the girl, but her hair did not have the lavender tint that Miyako's did. Two children which he assumed to be the girl and her brother.

The girl was beaming up at the camera brightly her hand holding on to the infants. He thought the girl's brother was older than her. Another photograph seemed to answer the question in his head. There on the dresser sat a group photo of their family but also another family. Toru's wife was a twin. He seen the two identical women onside their husband's proud of the families they built. He could see the other twin's hand on the shoulder of a boy older than both the girl and a toddler at the time. This was the girl's brother Koga. It seemed he was really her cousin, but they had a close relationship.

Itachi put down the frame he had enough of pilfering through the girl's things. Hoping she wasn't the spoiled princess type that her room décor suggested. He left returning to his room letting sleep take him.


End file.
